LA UNICA SALIDA
by achan93
Summary: sasuke deja a naruto para casarse con sakura y este decide irse de la aldea  mejor summary dentro  adv:YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:** los personajes no son míos, son kishimoto sensei, pero se los pedí y me los a prestado jejeje, esto tiene muuucho tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza, pero no me animaba, pude que al principio parezca demasiado mmm choteado, pero prometo que no será así, al menos esa es mi intención.

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

espero que les guste, estaba bastante inspirada cuando lo escribí, y creo que me quedo mejor de lo que esperaba.

Pd:soy a chan de AY

RESUMEN:

Naruto sentía, en la forma en que Sasuke le beso esa noche, que algo iba a cambiar

Esperaba que no fuese tan pronto

Pero no

Ninguno de sus deseos se hacia nunca realidad…

El había nacido sin ese derecho…

Sin el derecho a ser feliz… eso era lo que el pensaba. Y todo parecía demostrárselo

-lo siento, se acabo-había dicho Sasuke esa mañana, al despertar-me caso con Sakura

y Naruto tomo una decisión, una egoísta pero sabia decisión, se iría de la aldea, se marcharía de ahí por su propio bien, se olvidaría de aquellos que le daban la espalda y renegaban de su existencia.

Naruto sentía, en la forma en que Sasuke le beso esa noche, que algo iba a cambiar, pero debía admitir, que esperaba que no fuese tan pronto, que deseaba con todo su corazón, que solo fuera su imaginación, que anhelaba con todo su ser, permanecer siempre juntos.

Pero no

Ninguno de sus deseos se hacia nunca realidad…

El había nacido sin ese derecho…

Sin el derecho a ser feliz… eso era lo que el pensaba. Y todo parecía demostrárselo.

-lo siento, se acabo-había dicho Sasuke esa mañana, al despertar-me caso con Sakura

Naruto sabia que algo iba a cambiar, lo sabia desde el principio, era algo que, inevitablemente, pasaría, Sasuke se lo había advertido desde el principio, justo después de empezar su relación.

-te amo, pero quiero que estés consiente de que no será para siempre.

Naruto lo había mirado sin comprender, sin querer hacerlo.

-sabes que soy el ultimo de mi clan, no?

-si

-entonces comprenderás que no puedo estar siempre contigo, quiero hijos, y tu no puedes dármelos

Naruto se quedo sin habla y Sasuke continuo.

-Si se presenta la oportunidad, te dejare, y quiero que sepas que eso podría ser incluso mañana, y no me lo pensare dos veces.

Sasuke estaba siendo cruel, y lo sabia, pero tenia que dejar las cosas claras.

-además… nadie debe saber de lo nuestro, nunca, eso podría afectar de alguna manera mis planes y no quiero eso

Y si, Sasuke era egoísta, y orgulloso.

-el apellido Uchiha se mancharía irremediablemente, así, que si no estas dispuesto a aceptar estas condiciones, me temo que esto no podrá ser.

-pero ¿me amas?-había preguntado el rubio, inseguro después de tantas cosas y tratando de rescatar lo único bueno de toda aquella desconcertante e hiriente palabrería de parte del mayor

y Naruto, tan desesperado por algo de afecto y comprensión como estaba en ese momento, acepto, y acepto sin mas, sin condiciones.

Apenas una semana antes de aquel suceso, la hokage le había mandado a llamar.

-Naruto,- le había hablado con un tono serio- el consejo a denegado tu petición para ser un posible candidato a hokage, dicen que eres demasiado joven, que te falta experiencia, lo lamento, he hecho todo lo que he podido.

-es por que soy un jinyuriki, verdad?-había preguntado entonces Naruto, y Tsunade había bajado la cabeza y desviado la mirada de los azules orbes del menor

En ese momento, en que su mundo perdía todo propósito y se volvía gris, había llegado Sasuke con su proposición y sus condiciones, sirviendo como una verdadera tabla salvavidas a Naruto, manteniéndolo a flote sin dejarlo hundirse y traspasar la delgada línea de la coherencia y la razón. Pero ahora…

-¿con Sakura chan dattebayo?

-si

-¿Por qué ella?

-Sabe que no la quiero y nunca lo hare, y aún así esta dispuesta a ayudarme con todo lo del clan.

La explicación de Sasuke no era suficiente para Naruto, pero sabía que no obtendría más.

-bien

-me alegro que lo entiendas

Sasuke tomo la ropa de Naruto, la puso en sus manos y lo saco de la habitación, aun desnudo, dando un fuerte portazo, que termino por desmoronar el poco auto control que había tenido Naruto, comenzando a derramar silenciosas lágrimas y temblando ligeramente.

-Deja tus llaves en su lugar cuando te vallas

Naruto se vistió presuroso e hiso lo que Sasuke le había indicado, se dirigió a su departamento, herido en lo mas profundo de su ser, aún sabiendo que era lo que habían acordado desde el principio, sintiéndose perdido y desesperado, sin nadie a quien recurrir ni nada a lo que aferrarse.

¿les gusto? Reviews por favor


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son mios, son de kishimoto sensei

•◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙

y ahí estaba, observando en primera fila como la persona a la que mas amaba, se casaba con su mejor amiga, y no contento con eso, ayudando.

aquel día, tan solo unas pocas horas después de llegar a su apartamento, Sakura se había presentado, radiante de felicidad y con una "maravillosamente nueva noticia"… se casaba, se casaba con Sasuke, le había dado una hermosa invitación que Naruto adivino, habían mandado a hacer con anticipación, quizás un par de meses abrió y leyó, sorprendiéndose de inmediato.

-¿dos semanas?-había preguntado entonces, con un hilo de voz, no queriendo creer la prontitud de aquel evento.

-¡si!, ¡¿no es genial?-había exclamado entonces felizmente la joven-¡y mira!-señalo la invitación- tu eres el padrino

Aquello fue como una cubetada de agua fría para Naruto, recordándole de forma dolorosa, que nadie, a excepción de el y Sasuke, sabían algo sobre su recientemente terminada relación

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto incrédulo

-por que eres el mejor amigo de ambos-aclaro la chica- Sasuke y yo lo hemos decidido así, creemos que es lo mejor-Sakura le sonrió amistosamente, creyendo que la razón de su mutismo era la sorpresa de saberse tan importante para alguien, ignorando por completo lo mucho que afectaba aquella declaración al confundido chico, quien, sin mas remedio, acepto.

La ceremonia se llevo a cabo de manera tranquila, solo la familia de Sakura y los amigos mas cercanos de ambos habían sido invitados, estos últimos, coincidían casi en su totalidad. Sobra decir, por supuesto, que todo aquello resulto un completo martirio para Naruto, que se esforzaba por mantener una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, pero esto no paso desapercibido, ni para Sasuke, ni para cierto genio perezoso del clan Nara.

-debe ser difícil, verdad?

Naruto entonces lo miro desconcertado, sin entender a lo que se refería.

-ser el padrino de boda de quien amas

Naruto se sorprendió, ¿Cuánto sabia shikamaru?

-aun mas si la persona con quien se casa resulta ser tu mejor amigo

El rubio lo miro, expectante y desesperado por la forma tan pausada con la que el contrario hablaba.

-todos sabemos que estas enamorado de Sakura, debe ser difícil.

Naruto suspiro internamente, aliviado por que shikamaru no supiera del todo la verdad, y a la vez un poco decepcionado, le hubiera gustado tener a alguien con quien desahogarse libremente, pero algo era algo, y le serviría como escusa, como un justificante en caso de que su sonrisa falsa no fuera tan buena como esperaba.

En la aldea, la boda entre los dos miembros del equipo siete era el tema preferido de conversación, principalmente después de que, un par de semanas posteriores a la boda, se anunciaran a los candidatos para el puesto de hokage.

Huchiha Sasuke y Huchiha Sakura propuestos por la mismísima candidatos de parte del consejo aun no habían sido dados a conocer, puesto que estos solían ser parte del ambu raíz y sus identidades debían permanecer en secreto hasta el ultimo momento. Después el señor feudal, sus concejeros y los altos mandos de la aldea escogían al mejor candidato, tras pasar un par de difíciles pruebas.

A Naruto no lo había tomado tan de sorpresa como a los candidatos y el resto de sus amigos, que esperaban fuera el rubio. Aunque tenia que admitir, que había sido un golpe bajo, quizás demasiado.

Ambos habían sido escogidos por varias razones, las cuales, también cumplía Naruto, primero, por que habían sido discípulos de alguno de los tres grandes Sanín de konoha, después, por ser alumnos de kakashi, quien a su vez fue aprendiz del cuarto, que fue pupilo de yiraya, alumno del tercero, otra razón era el enorme índice de misiones exitosas y sin bajas que habían tenido, su enorme potencial y poder etc.

Todas aquellas cosas las cumplía Naruto, y todos lo sabían, pero nadie le había dado siquiera una palabra de aliento, confiando en su rápida capacidad para adaptarse a situaciones nuevas y su enorme terquedad, en que no se rendiría fácilmente, y en su enorme fuerza de voluntad, ignorando el delicado estado en que el chico se encontraba en ese preciso momento. E incluso Sasuke, quien estaba consiente de lo devastador que había resultado para el yinyuriky los últimos eventos y la aun más reciente noticia, no dijo nada, demasiado sumido en sus propios problemas y en su nueva situación de casado y posible futuro gobernante de su natal aldea.

Cabe mencionar, que Naruto había mantenido en secreto la negativa de años atrás de parte del consejo, nunca se lo había dicho a Sasuke y había seguido pregonando a voz en cuello que seria el próximo hokage, aun sabiendo que sus posibilidades eran prácticamente nulas, al consejo esto no le molesto, pues lo tomaron como la manera que tenia el muchacho de protegerse ante su nueva realidad.

Pero ahora, que la realidad de tantas cosas caía pesadamente, como un enorme yunque de acero sobre su espalda, y amenazaba con destrozarlo desde adentro, Naruto tomo una decisión, una egoísta pero sabia decisión, se iría de la aldea, se marcharía de ahí por su propio bien, se olvidaría de aquellos que le daban la espalda y renegaban de su existencia, seria solo un par de años, y, una vez que se sintiera con las fuerzas necesarias para continuar con su vida, regresaría.

Naruto presento ante la hokage y el consejo una petición, pulcramente escrita y maravillosamente bien redactada, con todos los formatos necesarios adjuntados y correctamente rellenados. El documento en concreto, pedía permiso para viajar por su cuenta, fuera de la aldea de la hoja y del país del fuego, actuando como espía e informante, tal y como lo había hecho en su tiempo el difunto jiraya, alegando sabiamente a su favor que era el único que conocía de primera mano sus "fuentes" y que estas, al conocerle a el, confiarían mas fácilmente y la información seria tan verídica como la que conseguía el viejo sanin, además, como motivo personal, añadió que había sido un duro golpe el reciente matrimonio de sus mejores amigos, aludiendo a su "enamoramiento hacia Sakura" y añadiendo, para rematar, que las elecciones para candidatos a hokage había sido devastador, dejando entrever que se sentía defraudado por la quinta, y ofendido por los ancianos consejeros, sin decirlo claramente e imprimiendo un tono de suplica en sus palabras plasmadas en la carta.

Tanto como el consejo, como la hokage, aceptaron, impresionados con la gran habilidad de diplomacia del rubio, conmovidos y algo avergonzados, pero con la condición de que tenia que mantenerse en contacto y atender a todas las misiones que se le asignaran, y, además, que en caso de que se le requiriera de vuelta en la aldea, debería de regresar sin protestar, ni preguntar, y Naruto acepto, pero esta vez dejo en claro, que quería un año como mínimo, y una vez llegado a un acuerdo, Naruto partió, con su mochila de viaje, el pergamino de los sapos, y todos sus ahorros, sin decirle a nadie y sintiéndose mas libre que nunca, lejos de todas esas miradas acusadoras y de lastima que últimamente le dirigían, dispuesto a crearse, si era necesario, un nuevo propósito, para hacerle mas llevadero el vivir.

•◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙

Reviews por favor


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de masashi kishimoto sensei

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que les guste

El hokage se erguía poderoso, imponente y perfecto, frente a la aldea de suna, listo para comenzar la invasión, sabiéndose victorioso aun antes de empezar, seguido de sus subordinados molestos y disconformes, estos últimos deseando que nunca hubiese sido el quien tomase el poder, no queriendo atacar a la villa que fue su aliada durante tanto tiempo, no aceptando el luchar del lado de aquellos hombres de negras capas con rojas nubes bordadas, sin creer aun lo que pasaba. Sintiéndose en un sueño, en una pesadilla.

…..

-oto san!

Sasuke bajo la mirada, sintiéndose pleno, feliz, si bien, su felicidad no era completa, pues la persona a quien amaba estaba lejos, y lejos por que el mismo la había alejado, se sentía satisfecho, por que en sus planes nunca se había visto tan dichoso como ahora, manteniendo una envidiable facha de matrimonio perfecto, criando de su pequeño hijo, y llevándose mejor que nunca con Sakura, aunque solo como amigos, había sido así desde la concepción del pequeño Itachi, nombrado de esta forma por tener el mismo aspecto y casi milagrosamente también el intelecto que su difunto tío.

Sasuke, en el momento en que se obligo a si mismo a terminar con Naruto para empezar su nueva vida, había creído que no habría día en que no se lamentara de eso, pero extrañamente no fue así, o quizás, eso no había ocurrido por que, apenas un mes y una semana después de cortar, Naruto se había ido de la aldea, al principio ni se había dado cuenta, Naruto no le dijo a nadie y todos creían que estaba en una misión un poco mas larga que las habituales, hasta que, dos meses después, Sasuke pregunto por su paradero, casi inocentemente.

-tsunade sama-le había dicho-me podría informar cuando regresa Naruto de su misión?, creo que ya a tardado demasiado.

Entonces, la hokage le había mirado desconcertada.

-no es tu mejor amigo?-le había contestado con otra pregunta, evadiéndolo

-em- dudo un poco ¿aun eran amigos?-si-se decidió al final

-entonces como es que no lo sabes

-¿saber que?

-Naruto se fue de la aldea

-¡¿Qué?- había gritado entonces, eso no era cierto ¿verdad?, Naruto no se había convertido en traidor, el no era asi, no podía ser.

Tsunade ignoro su exclamación por completo y continuo, como si no lo hubiera oído.

-regresara en un año como mínimo, realmente no tiene una fecha establecida, pero será mas de un año.

En ese momento, Sasuke había respirado hondo y agradecido a todas las deidades conocidas y por conocer, en esos cortos segundos en que creyó que tendría que seguir a Naruto por todo el continente rogándole que volviera, tal y como el rubio había hecho con el, aunque pensándolo mejor, su orgullo no se lo hubiera permitido.

-por que se ha ido?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, pero sospechando muy correctamente los verdaderos motivos.

-alto secreto- le había contestado, casi preguntado la hokage

Y Sasuke supo, que no se lo diría.

Ahora, casi cuatro años y medio después, jugaba con su hijo en el parque.

Su hijo…

Ese pequeño era lo más preciado que tenia y que podría llegar a tener, a veces creía estar soñando.

Oto san –volvió a llamar el niño, su padre lo miraba pero parecía perdido en algún lugar

-dime, ita chan

-a que hora regresa mama de su misión

Sasuke vio su reloj de muñeca y frunció el ceño

-debe de estar llegando, vamos

Tomo al niño por la pequeña mano y lo condujo asta la entrada de la villa, a los cinco minutos, apareció Sakura sonriendo y saludando con la mano a su familia.

-oka san!-exclamo el niño, corriendo hacia su madre y levantando los brazos para que lo cargara, la mujer no se hiso del rogar.

Estuvieron un buen rato ahí, platicando de todo y de nada con el pequeño Itachi, asta que Sakura noto que su esposo no estaba no los miraba a ellos, sino a algo mas, a alguien mas, alguien que tenia años que no veian y que se aproximaba a paso firme hacia la aldea.

-na Naruto?- balbuceo Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos, inseguro e incrédulo, ahí, frente a sus ojos, se allaba un Naruto totalmente diferente a como el lo recordaba, ya no era el chico sonriente y despreocupado, tierno y gentil que conocía, no, ahora, Naruto parecía mas maduro, mas cerio y… mas triste, se le ocurrió a Sasuke de repente, pero lo dejo pasar.

Reviews? onegai


	4. Chapter 4

los personajes no son mios, sino de kishimoto sama

•◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙

Naruto, se había dejado crecer un poco el pelo, mas largo que el que usaba el cuarto y ligeramente mas corto que el de jiraya, se vestía con una yukata del color de la sangre, larga asta los tobillos, con el haori negro, además, sobre esto, se ajustaba a su figura fuerte y bien trabajada, una gabardina negra como la noche, estampada en la parte alta de la espalda con un espiral del mismo color de la yucata sobrepuesto a la figura de un zorro salvaje, la llevaba desabrochada y la parte baja ondeaba al compas del viento, en su rostro, quizá un poco mas alargado que antes, resaltaban los parpados, que llevaba maquillados en color rojo sangre también, como si del modo senin se tratara, la banda de la aldea, estaba firmemente atada a su frente, y sobre sus hombros, una enorme mochila de viaje y el pergamino de los sapos.

Sasuke se quedo, literalmente, con la boca abierta, vamos, que llevaba años en abstinencia y el no era de palo.

Se obligo a si mismo a dejar de pensar en ese tipo de cosas y a concentrarse en el momento, apenas y había cruzado palabra con Naruto antes de que se fuera, estaba nervioso.

-hey, Sakura chan!-exclamo Naruto sonriente, al tiempo que traspasaba la entrada de la aldea-tiempo sin vernos tebayo.

-la mismo digo, Naruto- Sakura acomodo a su hijo que miraba expectante en un solo brazo, y paso el otro por la espalda de Naruto, abrazándolo en señal de bienvenida-¿Cómo te fue?

-fenomenal, conocí muchos lugares y he hecho muchos amigos, de hecho aun no quería volver, pero-señalo con su dedo pulgar la torre hokage- me mandaron llamar y no podía negarme-conto, notando al instante al pequeño en brazos de su amiga

-es tu hijo?

-si, mío y de Sasuke

-y como te llamas?-se dirigió al niño-yo soy Naruto, un viejo amigo de tu madre

Los otros adultos, advirtieron de manera inmediata, que Naruto había omitido a Sasuke deliberadamente.

El niño, con mirada recelosa y juzgando la manera que tenia su progenitora de tratar a aquel desconocido, decidió contestar.

-Itachi

-que lindo nombre, eso me recuerda…a una persona, si eso, a una persona-Naruto había estado a punto de decir algo sobre el tío del niño, pero se detuvo, no quería meter la pata. Se rasco la nuca a modo de disculpa.

El infante lo miro, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendido, era obvio que un nombre de persona te recordase a una persona, ¿no? Y vagamente se pregunto si debajo de aquel cabello tan rubio existía algo llamado cerebro.

-dobe-susurro el niño

Los mayores lo miraron, desconcertados, Sasuke nunca hablaba delante del niño de esa forma e ignoraba que ese tipo de palabras se encontraran en el vocabulario del menor.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-que es un dobe, papa, hay que serlo para decir que mi nombre le recuerda a una persona-se justifico el niño, ante el tono represivo que uso Sasuke.

-si, bueno, tengo que reportarme con la vieja, los veo luego, Sakura chan, Itachi kun.

Naruto se retiro, sin siquiera mirar a Sasuke, ignorándolo por completo.

Y Sasuke sintió, que su perfecto mundo se caería a les haya gustado ¿reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos, u_u pero si de masashi kishimoto XD

Hola =) , que tal les va? Jejeje, se que parecía que no actualizaría nunca, pero en realidad ya tengo algunos caps escrito, solo que me da flojera subir a esta pagina, es bastante complicado XD

Hace un rato subí un capitulo, y voy a subir otro además de este XD

•◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙

-Danzo-sama, e venido como le prometí-una voz grave, profunda y rasposa hablo, haciendo temblar incluso a su interlocutor, portaba el traje ambu, con capucha y una mascara de oso blanca cubriendo su cara, con una rodilla en el piso y la otra pierna sostenida con la planta del pie, los puños cerrados sobre el suelo y la cabeza gacha, en señal de sumisión y obediencia.

-me alegro, contigo de nuestro lado todo será mas fácil

-esto nos conviene a ambos, señor

-entonces ya sabes que hacer

El hombre enmascarado asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

…

La hokage les había mandado llamar apenas un par de horas después de la llegada de Naruto, los esposos Uchiha se hallaban fuera del despacho de la quinta, esperando su turno.

Sasuke se sentía desganado, triste como hacia años no lo estaba, Naruto le había ignorado, lo había ignorado de forma tal que ni siquiera lo miro, sabía que era su culpa, lo sabía maldición, que entendía que la había cagado de la peor manera posible.

Después del nacimiento del pequeño Itachi, Sasuke había madurado mucho, el tener que hacerse responsable de otra vida que dependía completamente de el, le había cambiado, se había tenido que abrir mas, a los sentimientos propios y ajenos, por que un niño necesita cariño, y no podía darlo sin sentir cierto afecto por ese niño, abrir su corazón a su hijo fue el primer paso que dio para abrirle su corazón a los demás.

Poco tiempo después de convertirse en padre había meditado todo el asunto de Naruto y él, dándose cuenta de lo mal que lo trato y se reprendía por eso, desde el momento en que se dio cuenta, deseo poder regresar el tiempo y aclarar las cosas, pero eso, obviamente, no era posible.

Cuando Naruto se había alejado de ellos en la entrada de konoha, Sakura le había mirado ceñuda.

-¿le hiciste algo a Naruto antes de que se fuera?- le había preguntado con tono molesto

Él solo bajo la mirada y viro un poco la cabeza, apenado.

-¿Qué fue? Naruto no es una persona rencorosa y no te trataría así a menos que lo merecieras

Sasuke permaneció callado, al fin de cuentas, se lo merecía, y de hacho se hubiera sentido peor si Naruto lo hubiese tratado como siempre, de cierta forma, el dolor se convertía en un analgésico para la culpa.

-seguro que no le gustaría que lo supieras-susurro luego de un rato

-¿tan malo fue?

Sasuke volvió a callar

-papi se porto mal?

-si, ita chan, papi se porto muy mal con Naruto-le contesto Sakura

-y por eso Naruto san esta enojado con el?-el niño, siendo el genio que era, no tardo en darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

-si, y por eso nosotros vamos a castigar a papa

-genial!, ¡yo escondo los tomates en donde no los encuentres y tu no le das postre!

Sasuke pensó que lo del postre realmente no le importaría, pero que si sentiría lo de los tomates. Por su parte, Sakura le sonrió a su hijo, creyendo que eso no era suficiente, pero ella ya tenia algo pensado.

Tsunade los dejo pasar, frente a su escritorio, de pie y mas serio que nunca, se encontraba Naruto, cuando entraron, el rubio le sonrió a Sakura.

-les mande llamar para informarles que a partir de mañana, Naruto hará equipo con ustedes.

El suspiro disconforme de Naruto la interrumpió.

-¿por que tiene que ser con ellos?-pregunto

La hokage suspiro también, cansada de repetirlo

-ya han trabajado juntos antes, harán un buen equipo

A Sasuke realmente le había afectado que Naruto no deseara siquiera estar en el mismo equipo que el.

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado =)<p>

¿reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos, u_u pero si de masashi kishimoto XD

* * *

><p>Madara sama, hemos recibido la noticia de que el jinchuriky del kyubi ha llegado a konoha<p>

-entonces no falta mucho tiempo para que el zorro demoniaco este en nuestro poder, mantenme al tanto de las cartas de nuestro informante.

Una fuerte y escalofriante risa se dejo oír en aquella obscura cueva.

* * *

><p>-a atrapar ese gato, chicos!<p>

Un equipo de niños, recién graduados de la academia, salía de la oficina de la hokage.

-¿Naruto? No sabia que habías regresado-konohamaru, el jonin a cargo, salió detrás de los genin.

-llegue ayer

-Me alegra verte de nuevo jefe, hacia tiempo que no…

-¡konohamaru sensei!, ¡la misión!

El mencionado sonrió en disculpa y agito la mano a modo de despedida, alejándose detrás de sus pupilos.

El recientemente reintegrado equipo siete entro a la oficina de la quinta, al escuchar su llamado.

Un anbu lo había ido a visitar, informándoles que tsunade los requería en su despacho, para una misión importante.

-bienvenidos, tres nuevos sanin de konoha

Mientras habían esperado fuera de la oficina, ninguno había hablado, cosa que extraño en demasía a Sasuke y Sakura, ya que ellos recordaban a un Naruto sumamente parlanchín.

Y en ese justo momento, las cosas no cambiaban.

El mutismo se apoderaba de la sala.

Y la hokage se desesperaba.

De verdad que se desesperaba.

-fue usted quien nos llamo

Sasuke se arrepintió de inmediato de haber dicho aquello, la mirada que la Hokage le dirigía ere más asesina que la del mismo Madara.

-de cualquier forma-su tono seguía siendo el de alguien enojado- esperaba que armaran un poco mas de escándalo.-miro de reojo a Naruto.

-de cualquier forma, para que nos mando llamar, tsunade sama-a Sakura no le gustaba mucho salir de misión, prefería quedarse a cuidar de Itachi a dejarlo en la guardería.

La godaime se aclaro la garganta.

-¿les parece poco lo que les he dicho al entrar?

Naruto se encogió de hombros, Sasuke permaneció impávido y Sakura parecía debatir mentalmente que contestar, no es que le fuese indiferente, pero tampoco le importaba mucho.

Tsunade estaba algo sorprendida, cuando ellos les habían dado la noticia, ella había saltado en brazos de su novio Dan, jiraya había cargado y dado de vueltas a orochimaru, y este ultimo, bueno, a decir verdad tenia una exprecion de asco, pero no lo había culpado, si su amigo el de las ranas hubiera siquiera intentado hacer algo asi con ella, también hubiera puesto cara de asco.

Salió un poco de su ensimismamiento.

-tienen razón, no es lo único por lo que los llame. De hecho, tienen una misión.

La misión consistía en llevar un importante pergamino a una aldea vecina, y entregarlo a el mensajero de confianza del señor feudal, parcia bastante sencillo, tanto que en un primer momento, también pareció ofensivo, por lo menos hasta que el primer grupo de shinobis de elite, ataco.

No lo esperaban.

La hokage no les había dicho que eso podría pasar.

Sasuke y Sakura no habían reaccionado a tiempo…

Pero Naruto si.

Quizás por que estaba acostumbrado a estar alerta siempre, debido a que viajaba continuamente.

Quizás solo iba más atento.

O quizás se debía a que había mejorado mucho como ninja.

Pero a Sasuke ni siquiera le dio tiempo de preguntárselo a si mismo.

En menos de un parpadeo, Naruto había creado a una multitud indeterminada de clones de sombra, y, en tan solo un minuto, el rubio original se hallaba rodeado de más de veinte cadáveres enemigos, y sin un solo rasguño.

Pero, lo que de verdad sorprendió a Sasuke, fue ver como Naruto y sus clones, desollaban, decapitaban, mutilaban o simplemente atravesaban el corazón de sus presas (por que eso era lo que parecían) en un solo movimiento, y simultáneamente.

No, eso no era lo que mas le había sorprendido, sino la frialdad en los ojos del rubio al hacer todo aquello.

Lo acostumbrado que parecía.

Lo sádico de su sonrisa al terminar.

Ese no era su Naruto.

En el transcurso del viaje, hubo tres ataques más, del mismo o mayor nivel, aunque el resto de las veces Sakura y Sasuke habían participado, y Naruto se había mostrado un poco más "amable".

La misión había resultado ser un éxito, y cuando tsunade pregunto si habían tenido algún percance, Naruto había sonreído de una manera extraña y negado con la cabeza.

-ha sido juego de niños-había dicho

Y el tono de sinceridad e inocencia con que lo había dicho, le puso los pelos de punta a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>reviews?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

los personajes pertenecen a mashashi kishimoto

* * *

><p>•◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙<p>

-El informe de la misión, danzo sama

El hombre de la mascara de oso, se encontraba nuevamente postrado ante el jefe del anbu raíz.

-y que tal fue

-ni siquiera sospechan-por un momento, los ojos del hombre parecieron tornarse rojizos

Y aunque la mascara la ocultaba, danzo pudo sentir una sonrisa escalofriante proveniente de aquel ser.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba sentado en el parque, frente al arenero donde solía jugar Itachi, pero Itachi no estaba con el, suspiró, se sentía solo, cuando no estaba con su hijo, se sentía solo y miserable, pero se sentía aún mas miserable sabiendo el motivo por el que el niño se encontraba alejado de él.<p>

Hacia solo unas pocas horas ante, Sakura se había llevado a Itachi a una "acampada" con ino, hinata y ella misma, además de los hijos de estas ultimas.

-lo llevaras contigo?-le había preguntado

-si-la contestación le había sonado algo fría e indiferente

-por que?

-es tu castigo

-castigo?

-si, Itachi ya escondió los tomates, suerte con eso-dijo con tono irónico

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke callo en la cuenta de a que se debía ese "castigo", Sakura lo hacia por lo de Naruto, aunque ella no sabia lo que realmente había pasado, se olía que era algo grave.

Una semana lejos de Itachi, volvió a suspirar, ¿Cómo se suponía que pasara una semana lejos de su hijo?, apenas llevaba unas horas sabiéndolo, y ya estaba deprimido.

-hola teme

Sasuke salto, ahí, frente a el, en cuclillas y sonriendo se encontraba Naruto.

Miro a su alrededor, percatándose de que eran los únicos en la zona.

-¿es a mi?-pregunto incrédulo Sasuke

-claro que es a ti, a quien mas podría ser, teme- de nuevo, la reciente y desconocida serenidad en Naruto, estremeció a Sasuke

-creí que no me hablabas

-¿Por qué creíste eso?

-parecía que estabas enojado conmigo

-¿enojado? ¿Por que habría de estarlo?, además somos amigos, e incluso soy tu padrino de bodas tebayo!-Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, pero con un deje de melancolía

Sasuke no supo que decir, ni siquiera entendía por que Naruto decía todo eso.

-como sea, solo vine a despedirme, Sakura me dijo que debías estar aquí y…

-¿Sakura? Sabes donde esta Itachi?

-eh? Si, pero me dijeron que estabas castigado- se encogió de hombros-y que no te dijera en donde estaban.

-ha-fue todo lo que respondió Sasuke

-bueno, adiós… Sasuke

Naruto se fue de ahí un poco cabizbajo, pero Sasuke no lo noto, demasiado ensimismado extrañando a su hijo.

Busco las llaves para abrir la puerta, entro y se descalzo, no le gustaba estar solo ahí, le traía malos recuerdos, si bien toda su vida, desde que tenia memoria, había vivido en esa casa, los terribles recuerdos de la masacre de su clan se reavivaban en su mente con el silencio, pero en cierto modo se lo merecía, por que quizá no estaría tan solo en ese preciso momento de no haber matado a su hermano, o de no haber tratado como lo hizo a Naruto, quizás, su hubiese sido mas amable cuando lo echo prácticamente a patadas de su casa, ahora podría ir a buscar su compañía…como amigo, aunque realmente extrañaba sus apasionados encuentros furtivos durante las noches, pero, también, si lo hubiera tratado mejor, le hablaría bien y Sakura no se hubiese llevado a Itachi a ese estúpido campamento.

Pero ahora que recordaba, Naruto ya le hablaba, le pareció bastante extraño en su momento, incluso le asusto, pero suspiro aliviado, por asi decirlo, cuando le dijo que solo iba a despedirse… ¡un momento! , ¿A despedirse?, ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso se iría nuevamente de la aldea? si era así, quería despedirse como era debido, quería hacer las cosas bien esta vez, disculparse y pedirle que se mantuviera en contacto, ya había pasado cinco años preocupado por el, y no pensaba permitir que se repitiera.

Salió corriendo de su hogar a toda velocidad rumbo a la entrada de la aldea cuando no vio a Naruto ahí, decidió ir a la torre hokage, seguramente tsunade sabría decirle en donde estaba Naruto y si ya había partido, cosa que esperaba no fuera así.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, noto, que en la sima del peñasco donde se erigían los rostros de los hokages , una figura humana se asomaba al borde del abismo, de pie, demasiado cerca de la orilla, acelero el paso, la yukata roja y la gabardina negra, junto con ese revoltoso cabello rubio, eran inconfundibles para Sasuke, aun a la distancia a la que se encontraba.

Sasuke sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando la figura de Naruto se precipito por la pendiente. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho Naruto un par de horas antes. "_solo vine a despedirme" "adiós… Sasuke" _

Naruto nunca decía adiós, siempre era un "asta luego", o un "nos vemos pronto", pero nunca, jamás, había dicho adiós.

Acelero aun mas el paso, esperando, de alguna manera, llegar a tiempo, pero sintió que su corazón se le paraba de golpe y que su respiración se cortaba, cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se estrello contra las afiladas rocas de debajo del acantilado, quedando oculto entre estas y el peñasco.


	8. Chapter 8

•◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙ •◘○◙

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, simplemente, la persona frente a el, no podía morir así. No ahí.

* * *

><p>Acelero aun mas el paso, esperando, de alguna manera, llegar a tiempo, pero sintió que su corazón se le paraba de golpe y que su respiración se cortaba, cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se estrello contra las afiladas rocas de debajo del acantilado, quedando oculto entre estas y el peñasco.<p>

Corrió desesperado, con el corazón en un puño, y el alma pendiendo de un hilo, esperando, desde lo mas profundo de su ser, que su persona amada estuviera bien, por mas ilógico que sonara, por mas descabellado que se pudiera presentar la idea de que una persona, tras caer desde semejante altura resultara ilesa, eso, era lo que mas esperaba Sasuke en ese momentos.

Cuando llego, busco como desesperado lo que debería ser el cuerpo muerto, o, por lo menos, moribundo de Naruto, pero se llevo una grande, y muy grande pero grata sorpresa, al encontrar al rubio muy tranquilo y quitado de la pena, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda apoyada en una de las salientes, leyendo con gran interés un grueso pergamino, y, al parecer, corrigiendo algunas cosas de este.

-¿Naruto?-pensó que, seguramente, se había vuelto loco de la impresión de ver a su Naruto caer de ese acantilado.

-¡ho!, Sasuke, ¿Qué haces por aquí dattebayo?

-estas bien?

Naruto lo miro extrañado.

-por supuesto, ¿a que viene la pregunta?- Naruto volvía a tener ese tono frio de nuevo

-es que…-el azabache miro hacia arriba-creí que…

-¿que?

-podría jurar que…

Sasuke aun estaba demasiado impactado coma para armar una frase coherente

-Si no vas a decir nada, voy a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Al oír estas palabras, Uchiha reacciono.

-no, yo, -respiro hondo- pensé haberte visto saltar del acantilado

Las estruendosas carcajadas del rubio, hizo creer a Sasuke que su amigo había enloquecido.

-lo hice

La confesión tomo al azabache por sorpresa.

-bueno, no precisamente yo, pero…

Un kagebunshin callo frente a las narices de Sasuke, desasiéndose en una bola de humo al impactar contra el piso. Eso dejo al mayor de piedra.

-¿que pretendes con eso, usuratonkachi?-el cabello ocultando las facciones de su cara.

-divertirme

-¿divertirte?

-si, veras, cuando estaba de viaje, una ves me encontré con unas personas, muy amables, por cierto, a las que les gustaban los deportes extremos, entonces, me invitaron a lanzarme en bongi y la experiencia me fascino

-¿bongi?

-si, te amarran por el pie desde un risco y te dejas caer, luego rebotas y vuelves a caer, asta que se detiene y te bajan tebayo, es genial, pero se necesita mucho equipo para eso y no hay en konoha, así que pensé que si hacia que uno de mis clones se lanzara seria algo similar, ¿y que crees?

-…-no hubo respuesta

-¡es mejor datbayo!

-¡y entonces él dijo!,-imitando la voz de Sasuke- "eres un idiota, cuando vallas a hacer algo así avisa," ¿puedes creerlo, Sakura chan? ¿el teme creyó que me había suicidado!

La cara de Sakura era un poema.

Por fin había pasado la semana de castigo para Sasuke y este se encontraba fuera de la casa, pasando tiempo padre e hijo con el pequeño Itachi.

La peli rosa había invitado a Naruto a comer, y solo esperaban a que llegaran su esposo e hijo, sentados en el pasillo con vista al jardín interior de la gran mansión Uchiha, tomando una refrescante limonada.

-sobre eso, Naruto-su cara era seria y preocupada-¿sabes por que te invite a comer?

-Naruto permaneció callado, a la expectativa.

-quería hablar contigo, te he notado un poco extraño, y…-suspiro-somos amigos ¿no?, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea,-lo miro directamente a los ojos, con una mirada sincera y llena de determinación.-lo que sea. Si puedo ayudarte, lo hare.

La expresión de Naruto había ido cambiando de la alegre y despreocupada que siempre mantenía, a una bastante seria, triste y melancolía.

-estamos preocupados por ti, Naruto.

-puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Sakura-sonrió forzadamente.

-¿por que te fuiste?

Naruto estuvo a punto de contestarle con un "todo menos eso" pero se decidió a contestar al final, después de un largo silencio.

-fue demasiado

-¿Qué fue demasiado-ahora su amiga lo miraba preocupada

-la boda, los candidatos a hokage, todo-dijo en apenas un susurro.

-la boda…-también en voz sumamente baja-lo siento, Naruto, se que te dolió, Shikamaru me dijo que…

-no-cabeza abajo, cara oculta tras el cabello.

Sakura suspiro.

-mira, entiendo como te sientes pero…

-¡NO!, no lo entiendes, nadie puede entenderlo

Mirada llena de desesperación, de tristeza, de dolor, de… suplica.

-Naruto-un susurro

-no, no es por ti, no fue por ti…nunca-voz descendiendo en volumen a cada palabra.-en realidad, nunca estuve enamorado de ti…nunca.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-desconcierto

-estoy seguro…que nunca me veras de la misma manera- tristeza –sakura chan… sabias que…-la miro a los ojos-soy gey?-volvió a bajar la mirada.

-… -sorpresa

-en realidad, desde niños, desde que formamos el equipo siete, me enamore de Sasuke, quizás desde antes. ¿Por qué crees que lo perseguí por tanto tiempo cuando se fue con Orochimaru? No hubiese echo todo lo que hice por una simple promesa, por un simple amigo…

-Naruto, yo…

-no importa, ya no importa,-su voz se quebraba- incluso aun que se lo dije el, aunque Sasuke sabia cuanto lo amaba –lagrimas-el no…

Sintió como era separado bruscamente del suelo, Sasuke lo había tomado por el cuello de la yucata, lo había levantado hasta quedar cara a cara, y le había golpeado fuertemente en el rostro, rompiéndole el labio inferior.

-¡TU!- Sasuke

Ojos sorprendidos, dolidos…

Ojos furiosos, traicionados…

Día y noche encontrándose, chocando como solían hacerlo en viejos tiempos.

Tiempos olvidados.

Tiempos añorados.

Miradas hablando sin hablar.

"_le has dicho, has roto tu promesa"_

"_no es lo que crees, siempre cumplo con mi palabra, tu secreto esta a salvo"_

-¡papa!

-¡Sasuke!

¡Zaz! Golpe de realidad.

Sasuke soltó a Naruto.

Naruto corrió fuera, sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

><p>¿reviews?<p> 


End file.
